A New Beginning
by Tinker1
Summary: Tinker is new in New York and isn't too sure what to do. She ran away from a bad life and has now met up with the newsies, whom will turn her world around.
1. A New Beginning

Name: A New Beginning (I'm new at this so I don't know if there is a title already called this).  
  
Author: Shandra (Tinker)  
  
Rating: I'd say PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these newsies Disney does, however I sometimes borrow them in my dreams, LoL. Tinker however is mine because it's me, Precious is my friends nickname from school (she is in now newsies clubs, I just put her in it cause she has to deal with me talking about it all the time). Corky, Dutchess, Wish, Tiger, and Stripes don't belong to me because they belong to themselves. Please don't hurt me or sue me if I write something in here that represents yours or something offensive to you because I don't know any better cause I'm a newbie at this. Okay? Okay.  
  
And thanks to Tiger who uploaded my story onto this site.  
  
Summary: This is a story of me based in 1899 as a newsie. This is not a true story, my parents do not treat me this way. Just lettin you know so you don't feel like I'm abused at home, cause I'm not.  
  
Without further a due I present you with A New Beginning..........ENJOY!!!  
  
This is a story of me. My name is Shandra Hansen, but I'm now known as Tinker to my newsie friends. I haven't always been a newsie. I was actually considered middle class. I just choose to be a newsie. I'm sure your wondering why would I become a newsie if I don't need to be one. Well I'll tell you.  
  
I lived in Buffalo New York with my family. There was my mom named Tracy, my dad Larry, and my brother Joshua. Me and my brother went to a near by school. And my parents owned a little bakery passed to them from my moms grandma. It was call The Balestrieri Bakery. We were a well known bakery in Buffalo so we made some good money there.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure your thinking that my life sounds so great and your wondering why the heck I would become a newsie with a life like this. Well, I'm getting there.  
  
You see, everyone that knew my family thought we were the happiest and closest family they've ever seen. Well, they were wrong. Sure my parents adored my little brother, but not me, no I was.....how do I say this......not wanted! Sure they said they loved me but they abused me. Not physically but mentally. They called me names like stupid or dumb that lowered my self esteem. I knew I was smart. I mean, I was 17 and went through school the whole time. I don't know anyone like that anymore. But once you're told this over and over again, I guess you learn to actually believe it. They would always say their life would be so much better without me. So I felt unloved and not wanted at home.  
  
As for school, well I didn't really have any friends because my personality changed from all the abuse at home. I was really shy and quite and felt no one wanted me there. I never had any friends back then. I was even considering committing suicide. But I never had the guts to hurt myself.  
  
One night my parents were yelling at me because they didn't have a good day at work. I think this was the worst they ever hurt me and I couldn't take it anymore so while they were sleeping I ran away. I grabbed a small suit case and packed some clothes. I found some money left on my dresser and I headed for the train yards unaware of where I was going but knowing I was getting away from them and hoping I would never see them again. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the train yards I counted the money that I stashed in my coat pocket. I had about 60 cents. I thought I should probably save it for food when I get hungry. Plus I had no idea where I was going. I decided to hop on the first train that arrived. As I waited for my train to my unknown destination I decided to go to the bar across the street and try to get some food for the ride to the place I hoped to make my new home. The bar was the only place open in the dark streets so I entered it nervously.  
  
The bar was thick with cigarette smoke that burned my eyes. Three drunken men were passed out at the bar and the bar tender was playing solitaire on the bar counter top. He looked up from his game when he heard me open the door.  
  
"What can I do for you at this time of night miss?" The bar tender asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for my train and was wondering if you might have some food that I can buy for the ride." I said.  
  
"Well, I'll look to see what I got in back." He said and walked into a room closing the door behind him. A couple of minutes later he came out with a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk.  
  
"All I got right now is milk and bread," He said, "It'll fill your stomach by the time the train ride is over."  
  
"That's perfect." I said, "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Ummm, 20 cents." he said.  
  
So I handed him my money, thanked him and left the bar. As I walked back across the street to the train yard I saw a train already there. By the time I got across the street the train started to leave. My stomach dropped as I starred at the train leaving the station. Run! I told myself, so I ran as fast as I could. I got up beside a box car of the train and threw my suitcase and bag with my milk and bread in the car. I kept running beside it, losing my breath I finally jumped up onto the car. My legs were hanging out of the car, I was losing my grip and couldn't pull my self up. 


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I wasn't going to make it. But all the sudden a hand pulled me up. When I got in the box car I looked up to see the stranger that helped me up. It was a dark skinned girl around my age.  
  
She smile at me and said "Ya looked like ya needed some help."  
  
"Thanks." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.  
  
"My names Precious. Wud's yours?" She said.  
  
"Oh.....I'm Shandra." I said shyly. "Do you know where this train is heading?"  
  
"No. I have ta find a new place cause da bulls are afta me." she said nerviously.  
  
"Oh. Well, I just wanna get outta here. I'm running away from home." I said as I grabbed my things off the floor.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked as I showed her my bread and milk.  
  
"Yeah......I haven't eaten for..."she thought awhile, " I think 3 days.  
  
So I shared my food with her and we talked a little before I got really tired and fell asleep using my suit case as a pillow and my jacket as a blanket.  
  
I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes the next morning. I looked around remembering where I was. I stood up and stretched out and noticed that Precious was gone. I also noticed the train wasn't moving anymore. I walked over to the door and stuck my head out. Two men were walking down the train to check it and they were three cars away!  
  
I quickly grabbed my things and got ready to jump and run as fast as I could. I counted to three and jumped. When I jumped off the train I dropped my bag of the little left over of my bread and milk . I turned to get it but one of the men were running after me. So I just ran the other way forgetting about my food. I had no idea where I was going or even where I was. I just kept running. I ran into an alley and hid behind some boxes. I had lost him but I just sat behind the boxes for awhile to catch my breath and be sure he was gone.  
  
About an hour went by and I decided to go find a place to eat since I was getting hungry. I started walking the streets in search of a restaurant. I found a little place called Tibby's and decided to give it a shot.  
  
Inside Tibby's was a group of guys with papers in their hands. I figured they were a group of news boys. When I walked in they all stared at me. I felt uncomfortable and quickly walked to the closest table.  
  
A waiter came up to me and got my order. As I waited for my hot dog and coke I looked over at the boys who were starring at me. There was four of them. One was a little skinny guy with a crutch under one of his arms. Two of the guys were playing poker. One had blonde hair with a eye patch over one of his eyes and the other was a short kid with a cigar in his mouth. Then there was a guy with curly hair that looked like he was mixed. I had to admit to myself that these boys were very cute.  
  
I finished my food really fast, paid my bill and headed outside with the news boys eyes following me all the way to the door. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could because I felt uncomfortable with them starring at me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Outside I was wandering around the streets when I thought to myself. Where the heck am I anyway? I saw a man reading a paper on a bench and walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I was wondering what is the name of this city I am in?" I asked him  
  
"Don't you know your in Manhattan girl?" said the man.  
  
"I'm in Manhattan?!" I said surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah." He said looking at me weird.  
  
"Oh, okay....ummm.....thanks!" I said as I walked off quickly.  
  
I was back on the street wandering around looking in the windows of all the stores. I can't believe I'm in Manhattan!! I thought to myself excitedly. As I was looking in a window a kid ran by me snatching my suit case with him.  
  
"Hey get back here! That's my stuff!!" I yelled at him as I ran after him.  
  
I kept running but I lost him in a crowd of people. My face started to turn red, my lower lip started to quiver, my eyes filled with tears and I started to cry.  
  
I walked back over to where Tibby's was and sat on the curb in front of the restaurant. I put my head in my hands and started to cry even harder. I had nothing now. Everything was in my suitcase including my jacket that had my money in it!!  
  
All the sudden I felt someone tap on my shoulder. My heart dropped. I started thinking to myself. What if it's the cops looking for me because my parents told them I ran away or what if the train yard guy found me. I looked up slowly and quickly dried my eyes. I turned around to see who it was behind me. It was the news boys from inside the restaurant.  
  
I jumped up really quick and backed up into the street.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
  
"We saw ya in Tibby's and ya looked like your running from someone and scared. And when we came out here ta go home and ya was out here crying." said the mixed boy.  
  
"Why are ya cryin?" asked the boy with the crutch.  
  
"I ran away from home and someone just stole my suit case with every thing in it!" I said starting to cry again.  
  
"Oh, dear me......ya poor kid. Well my name's Racetrack but ya can call me Race." said the boy smoking a cigar while stepping up to me.  
  
"And dis here is Mush." he said pointing to the mixed boy. Mush looked at me, tipped his hat and smiled at me.  
  
"Dat's Crutchy right dare." He said pointing to the boy with the crutch. "And dis here is Kid Blink." He said patting the boy with the eye patch on his back.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Mush.  
  
"My......*sniff*.....name is Shandra." I said drying up my tears once again.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya" said Kid Blink grabbing my hand and kissing it.  
  
"Do you have a place ta stay?" asked Crutchy looking at me concerned.  
  
"No." I said, "I just got here this morning." I said.  
  
"Well, why don't ya come wit us ta da lodging house so ya can have a place ta stay." said Kid Blink.  
  
"I don't know......I have no money now." I said.  
  
"It's okay" said Race, "I'll pay for ya since I made some extra money on a hot tip at the tracks today."  
  
"Alright....." I said unsure but headed to the lodging house with the boys anyway. Where else could I go? Anyway they seemed nice. 


	5. Chapter 5

We walked a couple blocks and got to a building with a big sign above the door that said Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
"Here it is, our home-sweet-home." said Crutchy with a little smirk.  
  
I nodded and started to walk up to the door. Mush ran over to open the big door for me.  
  
"I'll get that for ya." he said with a big smile.  
  
"Thank you Mush." I said smiling back.  
  
Inside the Lodging house stood a girl. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her foot was tapping on the hard wood floor. She looked very mad about something.  
  
"Where were ya Racetrack Higgins?! Your late, I've been waitin all night for ya!" she yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh Race, looks like your in trouble wit da goil friend again." said Kid Blink with a chuckle.  
  
"Shud up Blink!" Race shot back at Kid Blink. He looked over at me and said, "Dis here is my goil Corky." Pointing to the mad girl. He walked over to corky and said, "We found dis goil here in front of Tibby's. She ran away from home and some one stole her things. She was cryin when we found her and wanted ta help." He said looking at Corky hoping he'll be off the hook this time.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him turned over at me. "Well, wud's ya name goil?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Shandra." I said relieved that I didn't get Race in trouble.  
  
A older man with grey hair and glasses walked out of an office.  
  
"Ahh, do we got a new goil wit us?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, Kloppman. Umm, she ran away from home and we brought her here. I told her I'd pay for her tonight." said Race.  
  
"Okay....."said Kloppman, "But you gotta sign here." He said looking at me and pointing to a fat book record book full of signatures and dates.  
  
"Dat means she needs a name." said Mush.  
  
"Well..." said Corky observing me. "What's dis?" she asked as she pulled out a silver chain that was under my shirt. It had a heart charm on it with a little bell in it.  
  
"Oh, my grandma gave it to me." I said grabbing the chain back and looking at it.  
  
"I got it!" said Corky excitedly. "You can be called Tinker because when ya walk dat lil bell in dare rings. So you Tinker when ya walk." she said with a little giggle.  
  
"I like it!" said Mush with a huge smile as he looked at me waiting for my opinion.  
  
"Yeah......Tinker." I said as I signed my name and date in Kloppmans record book. 


	6. Chapter 6

After I signed my new name in the record book Kloppman looked at it and said, "Great, now ya all should go ta bed! Ya gotta get up in da mornin ta carry da banner!" He said while pushing the boys up the stairs. He looked over and me and Corky and said. "Corky, show her da goils room and show her ta a bunk."  
  
"Okay." said Corky while grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you!" I yelled back to Kloppman as I was half way up the stairs.  
  
Corky took me to a door where you could hear all the guys laughing and talking behind it.  
  
"Dis right here is da boys room." she said while pulling to me a door across it. "And dis right here is our room." She opened the door of the girls room and lead me in.  
  
Inside the room were tons of bunk beds and four girls sitting on the beds talking and playing with each others hair.  
  
"Heya goils!" said Corky, "We got a new goil here!" They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. "Her name is Tinker."  
  
"Dat right dare layin on da top bunk is Tiger." Corky said pointing to her. "And right dare is Wish." she said pointing to a girl sitting on a bottom bed braiding another girls hair on the floor. "And da goil right dare on da floor is Stripes." Stripes looked at me and waved. "Now right dare on da otha bunk is Dutchess." she said pointing to a girl on the bunk right next to the other one. She was laying on her stomach on the top bunk reading a book.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Tinker!" said Wish.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time we got anodder goil in here." said Tiger smiling.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you girls too." I said with a smile as Corky lead me to a bunk.  
  
"Where are ya from Tinker?" asked Dutchess.  
  
"Oh I'm from Buffalo." I said and sat on the bottom of the bunk Corky led me to.  
  
"I sleep on top, is da bottom okay for ya Tinker?" asked Corky.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so tired." I said. "It's nice to be in a bed again.  
  
Corky went to a closet and brought back me a blanket and pillow. Just then some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." yelled Dutchess.  
  
Kloppman opened the door and said, "You goils gettin in bed yet? You gotta get up early and carry da banner."  
  
"Yeah, we're laying down now." said Tiger.  
  
"Okay G'night goils." said Kloppman.  
  
All at once all the girls yelled back, "G'night Kloppman!!" He smiled and closed the door.  
  
We stayed up a couple more hours laying in the dark talking. I told the girls my story and then told me theirs. They even told me about all the guy newsies. I learned a lot that night about some of the guys I haven't even met yet. Tiger told me that her and Blink have been going out for 2 years and Wish and Skittery have been going out for 1 year. Corky and Race have been together for as long as she can remember, but from what the other girls said it's been about 3 ½ years.  
  
I couldn't wait to meet all the guys that the girls told me about that night. I knew the next day would be a day I wouldn't forget. I was going to have a job as a news girl and not have to worry about being hurt by my family anymore. Besides I was starting a new family here in Manhattan. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up from Kloppman walking through the hallway between our bunk beds yelling, "It's time to get up! Get up! Get up! Everybody's sleeping. They sleep their lives away these kids! The presses are rolling! Sell the papes! Come on, Come on! Get up goils!"  
  
I got out of bed and stretched. All the other girls were still laying in bed not wanting to get up yet. But I was excited. I couldn't wait for my first day of my new life to start.  
  
I walked down the hallway and found the girls bathroom. I started to wash my face and brush my teeth. All the other girls started coming in slowly yawning and looking at me funny because I was already up.  
  
"Hey girls! It's a beautiful morning today isn't it?" I said looking out the window while brushing my hair.  
  
"Yeah Tinker. Ya seem happy ta go ta woik." said Wish. I just looked at her and smiled.  
  
When all the girls were ready we started to walk down the stairs while all the boys were pilling out of their room too. I couldn't believe how many guys there were. There was a lot more guys then girls in the lodging house.  
  
I followed them all down the street to the Distribution Building. We stopped by a cart where Nuns were giving out bread and water to all the newsies. I got my food and kept following them. While making our way to the Distribution building Mush came up beside me and said, "Heya Tinker. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Oh I slept fine, thanks." I said looking at him and smiling. He smiled back and asked, "I was wondering if I could buy your papes for ya ta get started."  
  
"If you want. I'll pay you back when I get money." I replied.  
  
"Aww, it's alright. I want ta buy ya papes." He said with a little smirk.  
  
I blushed and looked away.  
  
We reached the building and waited in line for the papers. Mush bought me 10 to start out. He gave me some pointers on selling them. He told me it's usually easier for girls anyway.  
  
Corky came up to me when I got my papers and said, "Are ya ready ta meet everyone?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said. I was really excited to meet everyone they were telling me about last night. We walked over to newsie square where all the guys were.  
  
"Heya Kelly." yelled Corky to a boy with a cowboy hat and a red handkerchief around his neck. He was talking to two other boys that didn't look like they had no money. One had curly hair and nice clothes and the other was a little boy with blonde hair and a wooden sword. Corky waved them over to us.  
  
"Heya Corky." said the guy she called Kelly, "Is dis da new goil Mush was raving about last night." he said laughing and looking at me.  
  
"Yeah dis is Tinker." Corky said. She looked over at me and said, "That is Jack Kelly. But we call him cowboy. And dats Davey and the lil guy is Les." she said pointing them out to me.  
  
I smiled and said hi to them before I got pulled over to another group of guys. Corky introduced me to them. "That's Snipeshooter, Boots, Skittery, Specs, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Dutchy, Swifty, Jake, Snoddy and of corse ya know da rest of da guys cause ya met them yesterday." said Corky as I said hi to all the guys.  
  
I sold my papers with Corky, Race and Mush. All the girls were telling me Mush had a thing for me, but I didn't believe them. We even bumped into some guys from Brooklyn at Tibby's later that night. I met the very handsome leader of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. My day was pack and full of fun. I even sold all my papers.  
  
Everybody said I was a born Newsie. I could hardly believe I was the same girl who ran away from an abusive home just a few days ago. I felt more at home with the Newsies after one day than I'd ever felt in my real home my whole life. I knew this was where I belonged.  
  
The End. 


End file.
